


the best laid plans

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_nextgen100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Tonight was the night. He was going to tell Teddy how he felt.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	the best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> for @[hp_nextgen100](https://hp-nextgen100.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt #184: cheers. sort of a loose sequel to [_covet_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680149) but can be read alone.

This was it, James told himself as he threw back a shot. Tonight was the night. He was going to tell Teddy how he felt. No more pussyfooting around. He was a Gryffindor, dammit. He could do this. He could tell the guy he fancied he fancied him, for fuck’s sake. He grabbed their drinks from the bartender and went back to their booth, only to find an attractive stranger wrapped around Teddy.

“Cheers, mate,” Teddy said as he spotted James. “But I think me and Lucas are gonna head out.” With a lascivious smile, Teddy walked away.

_Well, shit._


End file.
